Love is Stupid
by brown-haired-goddess
Summary: three weeks after Aizen's defeat and Rukia has to deal with unfamilliar emotions. and she has to survive a broken heart because of a certain orange haired strawberry. Ichiruki
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own bleach or its characters**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was three weeks after the defeat of Aizen, and there was finally a time for peace. Well….for most of the shinigami. A lot of people were surprised when I decided to stay in Soul Society when my brother said I had permission to leave. But I couldn't go back into the real world with _him_. It would just hurt more. To see him and know thathe doesn't feel the same way.

I should've known he would like Inoue. She was pretty and kind and more importantly…she was human. Ichigo and I would never have worked anyways. We were the complete opposite. He had a warm glow that surrounds him even with his always visible scowl. Me- I was just plain cold. He was alive, I was dead. It just wasn't meant to be.

I knew Inoue liked him- everyone did. But no one knew if he returned her affection.

'I guess I know now how he feels', I think sadly. It happened just three weeks ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ichigo was fighting in Ulquiorra in the tower. After I had finished of my opponent, I snuck into the tower to make sure he was alright. Apparently, I had just came in time. I had just walked inside the hall the fight took place in when I saw it. Ichigo had just defeated Ulquiorra and finally rescued Orihime. Orihime was on the ground dusting herself off as Ichigo was sheathing his sword. I was at an angle so they couldn't see me. I saw Ichigo walk over to her and gave her a hand._

" _Are you ok, Orihime?" Asked Ichigo. Orihime looked up at Ichigo with surprised. Ichigo had never called her by her first name before. I was also surprised at this_

" _H- hai Kurosaki-kun, a- arigato", Orihime stuttered out blushing. I saw her slip her petit hand into his. He gripped it tightly and gently helped her to her feet._

" _That's good, because I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you", Ichigo said warmly, looking tenderly at Orihime. He then swiftly pulled her into a hug holding her close with his head placed on her shoulders. Orihime gasped in shock. After a couple of seconds, her trembling arms slowly returned his embrace._

"_K-Kurosaki-kun", she whispered silently before burying her head into his chest. _

End of Flashback

At that moment, I pretty much lost my will to live. It was like curse that cast over me. Renji, my childhood friend and also best friend, also deserted me when I truly needed me. And my brother, who I have the most respect for, doesn't even glance at me let alone love me.

And now Ichigo. I don't know when exactly I started to fall for him but all I know is that when I did, I fell for him hard. I still remember the way I had felt at that time. When I saw them embracing…..I-I j-just couldn't hold it in anymore. I felt tears stinging at my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. The lump in my throat grew bigger and it was getting hard to swallow. I knew I had to get out of here- anywhere away from those two.

So I had run out of the tower. The passage way between Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society had been repaired and the shinigami could now leave the place. The passage way had conveniently just been opened so I hurried through it, leaving the other shinigami confused. I soon then found myself sitting on the floor in the corner of my room in the Kuchiki Mansion. And now, after reminiscing of what happened three weeks ago, I could feel the walls that I had built that kept my emotions hidden slowly crumble.

I wrapped my arms tightly around my knees when I felt tears steam down my face. It had been so long since the last time I had cried and the feeling was unfamiliar to me. As more and more tears fell down, I tried to control my half shocking sobs from escaping my mouth. But my efforts were in vain. I lowered my head and started weeping loudly. I had been stabbed effortlessly by hollows, but never have I ever felt as much pain as I feel now.

**Please review!!!! this is my first fic sooo please try to be nice and also I wanted to make this story longer sooo plz tell me if I should make another chapter or just forget about it**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Bleach or its characters**

Chapter 2

I must have cried myself to sleep because I woke up when the sun shined through my window. I was terribly tired and had a massive headache from all the crying. I slowly rose to my feet with my whole body extremely sore. Sleeping crouched on the floor does not do well for your body. I walked to my bed and flung myself onto it. My soft silky mattress felt wonderful beneath my aching body.

Then suddenly, I heard a knock on my door and immediately sat up. The door open and in came one of the servants who worked in the mansion. When she sighted me, she immediately came to my side with a concerned look and bombarded me with questions.

"Lady Rukia! Are you alright? You don't look well. Can I get you anything? Should I call Byakuya-sama? What should I do?" asked the poor servant.

I cursed in my mind. I was really hoping to be alone. She probably saw my red eyes and dried tear stains on my cheeks. I probably should freshen up, I must look very unpleasant.

"Umm…don't worry about me and no don't tell nii-sama. I'm fine so please don't worry", I managed to mumble out.

"Well, if you're sure Lady Rukia," says the servant, "Byakuya- sama told me to tell you that Ukitake- taichou wants to speak with you". With that, she bows and walks out the door.

Oh great. My taichou wants to talk with me. Why can't people just let me deal with a broken heart peacefully? I get up and stumble to the door. I stare at my reflection in the mirror. Oh god, I look like Hell run over twice! I quickly wash up and head to the 13 division headquarters.

When I reached there, I see Ukitake- taichou waiting for me with a serious face. He motioned for me to follow him into his room. When we were inside, he closed the door and sat down on his desk.

"Rukia, is everything alright? You know I think of you as my own daughter and I can tell there is something bothering you. You have been disregarding your paper work and you seem distracted when we spar." Ukitake said with a worried tone.

I sigh. I didn't know I was beeing so obvious. I had thought I was a better actor than that.

"I'm fine, Ukitake- taichou. I just have had alot of things on my mind and I apologize that it has been interfering with my work. I'll try to pay more attention", I say with my Kuchiki face. I was annoyed, Why can't everyone just let me suffer in peace? Why can't they just leave me alone?

" Are you sure Rukia? You know you can tell me anything", he urged on. I nodded quickly. This was no body else's business.

" Well if your sure", Ukitake said, defeated," there is something else I have to speak with you about. Ichigo Kurosaki has been given the option of becoming the captain of the 5th division."

I stiffened outwardly and my eyes widened.

" And Kurosaki has accepted the offer", he continued," and he will be coming to Soul Society today, so I was wondering if you could help him out and show him how to be a captain."

I get up abruptly. "I don't understand why you would choice him out everyone else to be a captain." I say with an angry voice. Ukitake was clearly taken by suprise. "Because he defeated Aizen and is one of the strongest shinigami there is." he answers.

"But he's a knucklehead! He's stupid! He never follows the rules! Surely you can think of a better person to be the captain." I reply almost pleadingly.

"Rukia, is there some reason why you don't Kurosaki to be in Soul Society?", He asks suspiciously.

Crap! I almost gave myself away. " No taichou, if you think Ichigo is the best for the job, then so be it", I reply with a cold voice. I walk outside and just keep on walking. I really think that god hates me. What did I do to deserve? How could I evee fall in love with that idiot? He's so rash and never thinks before he acts. And now he is coming here to once again haunt me. God I need to clear my mind. I walked into an open clearing to practice obtaining Bankai. Anything to clear my mind.

**Im sorry if my chapters are too short i will try to make them longer next time. Please review!!** **If you read this fic plleaaasseee review and tell me wt u think of it**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own Bleach or its characters and bla bla bla bla**

I was soon breathing hard. I had been fighting Sode no Shirayuki for the past 3 hours._ " Your doing better, but you seem tired. Maybe we should stop", says Sode no Shirayuki to me_. I nodded and fell to the ground with a weary sigh. The practice had worked, I hadn't thought about_ him_ since I had started. And now I'm too tired to think of him. I just layed there for a long time, just staring up at the sky as the sun made its way to the west. My eyes soon started to feel heavy and slowly started to close.

I was just going to fall asleep when I heard a loud "KUCHIKI-SAN!!" I immediately sat up, scared of whose voice that belonged to. Sure enough, I see Orihime skipping towards me. She seemed unusually cherry- well more than she usually is. I wonder why, I think sarcastically. Its no surprise. She must feel like she's the luckiest girl in the world because she was embraced by her beloved 'Kurosaki- kun'. It made me sick. I guess all my pain and sadness had melted into rage. I was enraged that the girl that is skipping oh so happily to me, could get the one thing that was the dearest to me. I didn't stay longer when I saw both of them at Hueco Mundo and I was glad.

I tried to put on a nice face as she approached me but I knew I was trying in vain.

"Kuchiki-san! I haven't seen you since you came to rescue me! Arigato! I'm so happy that you haven't been hurt!" Haven't been hurt? Is she trying to make me laugh?

"Oh kuchiki-san! We are going to have so much fun together! I'm just can't wait to try all the food they have here at the Soul Society!"says Orihime, clasping her hands together with her eyes filled with a dreamy look. She must be day dreaming of food. Typical.

" Wow Orihime, I didn't expect to see you. What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to smile politely. I'm pretty sure my eyes were twitching.

" Oh Ukitake- taichou didn't tell you? I came with Kurosaki-kun to stay here!" she replied ever so happily.

I thought I was going to faint. "He brought you with him?" I asked painfully. I guess he was more serious than I thought. I should have known. I look down, my face would just give me away.

"Oh not just me, Chad and Ishida also came with us! Are you alright Kuchiki-san?" She asked sweetly. I hated how she can be so sweet without knowing how much suffering I was going through.

"Oh I'm fine", I replied with my voice breaking. Orihime didn't seem to notice. "Can you believe it Kuchiki-san? Kurosaki-kun is going to be a taichou! Oh I wonder who gets to be his fukutaichou!" she say with her pointer finger on her chin. I hadn't thought of that. Who was going to be his fukutaichou? Was it still Hinamori? I once again felt envious. I wonder what poor, unforunate person has to be Ichigo's vice captain. But I knew that I wanted to be that unfortunate person.

I sighed. I was being so pathetic."So Kuchiki-san, what are you doing here?" Orihime asked plopping down on the ground beside me. I really wasn't in the mood to be with anyone but i still kept a polite face on.

"I was just brushing up on my techiques", I said. There was no need to tell her about me trying to obtain banki.

"Oh, I see", she said cheerfully," Ichigo was looking for you so I had decided to help him! YAY! I found you before him!" That orange haired idiot was looking for me? I wonder why? "Why is he looking for me?" I asked dully. Im pretty sure he was looking for me to probably just rubb in my face that he was with another woman.

"He said something about you were suppost to guide him about being a taichou, or something like that. Im not sure." Orihime scratched her forehead. So thats why he was looking for me. Because Ukitake-taichou had graciously volunteered me to showing him around. Figures. I mean, it wasn't like he was looking for me because he missed me and wanted to spend time with me or anything. Of course not! Ugh! I'm thinking too much. I need another break

"There you are Inoue. You found Rukia too." I hear a voice say.

"Oh Kurosaki-kun you found us!" cries Orihime.

Crap! Crap! Crap! Please don't be Ichigo! Please don't be Ichigo! I then suddenly see flash of orange and then I see Ichigo standing all high and mighty. Oh crap! Why? Why is it all ways me? I looked down hoping in vain, that he wouldn't notice me.

"Yo. Its been long huh Rukia?" I hear his masculine voice say. The voice that I had fallen in love with. I slowly raised my head up and then I see it. His eyes. His enticing chocolate brown eyes. The eyes that I wished I could stare at for hours. He was looking at me right in the eye. Seeing him here, just awakened thoses feelings I had for him once again and this time, it was even more painfully. I could feel tears pricking at my eyes and I can feel a lump in my throat again. No. I can't keep being pushed around my emotions. I have to toughen up. My behavior lately has been shameful. I am a Kuchiki and Kuchikis don't act like that. I just have to suck it up. I got rid of all facial expressions on my face.

"Yes it has been long", I say back with my voice as cold as ever.

**Thanks for all of those that reviewed!!! and as u they say in this website- REVIEW IS LOVE! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

I watched Ichigo's reactions carefully. He seemed taken back, " Uh, how are you?" he asked, scratching his head. Typical Ichigo reaction, scratching his head even though there is no itch, I felt the urge to roll my eyes. I understand him so well, but he goes after Inoue. I just don't get it. Ugh. I'm acting like a jealous fool. Figures. Only Ichigo can turn me into things I'm not. Besides, why should he care if I'm fine or not? Shouldn't he be worried over his beautiful Orhime? Darn it. There I go again.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking", I say back with the same acidic tone in my voice. He seemed taken back again. I wonder whats going on his mind.

" So aren't you supposed to be my guide or something?" he asks, obviously not knowing anything else to say. I stare at him right in the eye. Oh god I love his eyes. No, Rukia don't. Come on now, your a kuchiki and a Kuchiki doesn't act or think like this.

"I'm not not exactly the best person for this assignment. I'm not a captain so I wouldn't know how or what a captain is supposed to do", I say in once again, an acidic tone and looked away. This was a lie. I had worked very closely with Ukitake-taichou and knew exactly the duties of a captain.

"What? Stop talking crap Rukia. Whats wrong with you? Your acting weird", he says angryily, with his usual scowl. I suddenly felt weak. I didn't feel like arguing and I just didn't want to deal with him.

"Did you seriously think that everything is going to be the same between me and you after that?" I ask. OH MY GOD! Did I just say that? Why WOULDN"T he think that everything was normal between us? Afterall, I was just his nakama. Just his friend. Nothing more.

"What are you talking about? After what?" Ichigo asks confused and angrily. God I really shouldn't have said that. Now I have to get him off my back. "Nothing at all, Im just talking crap", I say. TALKING CRAP? Did I really say that? I mentally kicked myself.

Ichigo still looked suspicious and confused. "Are you sure?" he asks slowly. "Yup", I say, a bit to fast. I quickly got up and started walking away. Anywhere away from HIM.

"Wait! Where the hell are you going?" I hear Ichigo say behind me. He sounded really irritaded. I'm not suprised. He obviously suspects that I'm not telling him something. And when does he think is a good time to tell me about him and Inoue? He hasn't said anything about them two getting together or anything. Is he trying to keep his relationship with Orihime secret? Ugh so many things that I don't know! I walked even faster away.

He didn't follow me. Guess I wasn't important enough for him to come after me and ask me whats wrong. Grrrrr. I just hate that boy's guts so much! How dare he act this way towards me! Me, who is Kuchiki Rukia! Ugh. I knew boys were idiots. I'm just going to go home and cry into my pillow. I walked home to the Kuchki Mansion and stormed through the door. The servants that were cleaning around immediatly looked up in suprise at me when i barged in.

I walked by them with my head held down. When i reached by large room, I broke down crying. God! Since when did I become such a softie? Ugh. I just hate Ichigo for doing this to me. Why did he have to come here? Is he trying to put me through all this pain and sorrow? And he didn't seem like he was worried or concerned when I seemed so cold. He was just confused and suprised. Thats all. Guess I really don't mean anything to him. Wow. I really didn't think it would actually hurt this much! Its all my fault really. I shouldn't have fallen for him. Or anyone! Because whenever I love someone, they are always taken from me. I sighed. Maybe I should just take a nap, maybe things would be better later. Doubt it, but a nap still sounds good. I drifted of into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up when I heard the door open slowly. I had always been a light sleeper. Sniffling, I looked up to see who had interupted my much need sleep. It was nii-samma. Oh what perfect timing. He walks over to my bed all godlike and sat down on the edge of my bed. Wait hold on! Byakuya? Sitting on MY bed? Actually looking concerned? I think I'm still sleeping.

I looked up at him and expected to see him usual cold and expressionless face. But it wasn't there. He actually looked concerned!

"Is something the matter Rukia?"he asks with the same cold voice he adresses everyone else with. "I can't let you keep acting in the shameful behavior."

I didn't think of that!. I guess I am embarrassing him. I'm so useless! I just feel more depressed now. Thanks alot dear old brother!

"I'm sorry for the way I acted nii-sama. Please forgive me", I say sincerely, bowing my head. "And nothing is wrong. Don't worry about me."

Byakuya didn't make any expressions to what I said. "Oh really? So this has nothing to do with a certain oranged hair brat?" I looked up suprised. My eyes were wide. Why would he think that? Is it really that obvious?

"N-no nii-sam-ma! n-not at all!" I managed to reply. Since when did I STUTTER?! This isn't good, not good at all.

" Well then, if thats the case, then you wouldn't mind me inviting Kurosaki to staying here. He doesn't have a place to stay yet and till a house is built for him, he will be staying here. All of the other guest rooms are being revenovated so he will be sleeping in your room. Since everything is fine with you and the brat, then I assume that this arrangment is to your liking." he says cooly and walks out the door.

My jaw drops to the floor. ICHIGO IS GOING TO STAY IN MY HOUSE? AND IN MY ROOM? You really hate me don't you god?

**Thanks for reading!! and plz review! tell me if I made any mistakes and i will fix it. I didn't really read over this chapter so its probably filled with mistakes T.T**


	5. Chapter 5

I just stared ahead, dumbfounded. There must be thousands of rooms in the Kuchiki Mansion and nii-sama is saying that they ALL are being revenovated? Give me a break! I get off my bed and started pacing up and down my room like I was possessed. Byakuya has to have somthing up his sleeve! There is no freaking way he would allow this! I'm pretty sure he knows my feelings for Ichigo since he asked me about it so why is he doing this? I wanted to cry again!

I kept pacing up and down my room thinking of what could have possibly possessed my brother into inviting Ichigo(out of all people) to our mansion and make me share the same room with him! There must be some mistake, I kept telling myself. But why was I making such a big deal out of this anyways? Me and Ichigo have shared a room together before tons of time! So why is it such a bad idea now? Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm in love with him and he is inlove with Orihime. Great. I flopped down on my bed, exhausted of all the pacing I've done, and laid down and stared at the ceiling. Wonderful. Then I started feeling cold and started shivering. Did something happen to our heater or something and why am I being so sarcastic today?

Just then the door burst open. "Lady Rukia! I have been informed to tell you that Kurosaki-san and Orihime-san have arrived! Oh and also to inform you that the heater has broke and will be repaired soon", said the servant that had interupted my thinking. She bowed and walked out. I didn't move a muscle. Well what do you know! Ichigo and Orihime are here! Wonderful. The heater broke? Since when did things 'break' in Byakuya's house? Something suspicious is going on here...

The door burst open again! My door is going to break soon if people keep doing that. I didn't move. Which one of the servants is it this time?

"So this is your room huh midget? Yeah that is exactly how a shinigami's room needs to look like" said a sarcastic and arrogant voice. I sat up immediatly and stared at the voice that dared insult me. My room was perfectly fine! I had a nice purple king sized bed with curtains and a light shade of violet wall paper and the occasional bunny stickers that was stuck at random parts of my room. See? perfectly fine!

"Whats wrong with my room you big goof! Its perfectly fine and a million times better than your dull and boring room!" I retorted at the oranged headed man. NO ONE is allowed to make fun of Rukia Kuchiki's room!

" MY room is not dull you bitch! And it is better than yours!" Ichigo replied with an angry voice. Apparantly no one is allowed to make fun of ICHIGO's room too.

"Whatever. What are you doing here anyways?" I say in an annoyed voice. Stupid strawberry, always pissing me off! " Byakuya said me and Orhime could stay here. Didn't he tell you?" Ichigo asked scratching his hair. Oh yeah, I forgot all about it! For a second there, I actually treated Ichigo normally. I looked up at him and saw his brown eyes that I had loved so much. A huge wave of heart ache hit me painfully. I forced my eyes to look down, it would just too much to look longer. Then I just realized something.

"Orihime is staying here too?" I ask with even more pain. "Yupp and she is also staying here at the soul society. Isn't that great?" He replies happily. I could almost feel my heart breaking into even more tinier pieces than they originally were. I didn't see his expression on his face since I was looking down but I'm sure it was definently a happy one.

"Great", I say in the most dullest voice I had ever spoken in. I could feel the tears stinging in the corner of my eyes, just waiting to fall but i forced them in.

"Yeah, so I'm supposed to sleep in your room so where is Orihime going to sleep?" he asked flopping himself on my bed. I quickly got of my bed and stood facing away from him. " How about this Ichigo. You and Orihime can sleep in this room and I will find another place to stay. Okay?"

" No thanks Rukia, this is your room and I am not going to kick you out of your own room. And besides, I wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping in the same room as Orihime." I hear him say. He wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping in the same room as Orihime? Why wouldn't he? I thought he would love the idea of being alone with her. Maybe he is just too nervous to be with her. Thats it. Because he has feelings for her, he is more nervous and uncomfortable with her. And with me, he doesn't care...he looked so comfortable, like he didn't that we would be sleeping in the same room as me. Why would he? We have done that many times

" I see, well than fine. We will stick to our original room arrangements." I say coldly. I looked out the window and saw that it was dark outside. Crap! I didn't know it was so late! That means we have to go to sleep soon! No!!

I heard someone walk inside again. I turned around and I saw Byakuya standing near the doorway with a somewhat suspicous expression on his face. Mhmmm...

"Well now that you guys are both here, its getting late so I wish you both good night. And by the way, your room might be cold due to the broken heater. That is all", he says coldly and walked off closing the door behind him, leaving me and Ichigo both alone.

" Okay then, Ill sleep on the floor" says Ichigo getting off my bed and placing a futon on the floor. The futon was very thin and since the room was cold, the floor was freezing. I knew that and as much as I hate Ichigo, I cared about him too much.

"No Ichigo, Ill sleep on the floor" I say, grabbing the futon from him. "Let go Rukia, I am not going to let you sleep on the floor in your own room." he retorted pulling the futon towards him. There he goes with his 'can't let you do that in your own room' crap.

"Ichigo just shut up and give me the goddamn futon and you can sleep on my bed!" I say pulling the futon towards me. I was geting angry.

"Midget, thats my line! Let go and go to sleep! I'm freaking tired!" he says pulling extra hard. Darn him for being so strong. I finally had to let go. I stared at him angryily and threw in an upper cut right at his chin. "OW! YOU BITCH! What was that for!?" he screams angrily rubbing his now red chin. "That was for not listening to be and being so goddamn stubborn." I asnwered cooly. Hahaha. Kuchiki always wins! Well against Ichigo atleast. But not in love huh?

"Fine, since you have to be such a bitch, then we will both share the bed ok?" he asks getting up, still rubbing his now bruised chin. Yup, I can hit hard. WAIT A MINUTE! Hold on! Did he say share the same BED? No! I can't survive that! Being that close to him? I'm going to break down crying! I can't tell him my feelings now that he is with Inoue! What should I do?

"No Ichigo, just give me the futon and no one gets hurt" I say in a threatening voice. I slowly reached for the futon. "Well your too late" Ichigo said with a mischivious smile and grabbed the futon and held it high up in the air. I almost growled. How dare he mock me of my height! I jumped up and down trying to grab the bed but he was just too tall. I finally gave up and sat on the edge of my bed with a very angry face. Ichigo smirked.

"Okay Rukia, you have 2 choises, let me sleep on the floor, or we both sleep on your bed. Which one is it?" Ichigo asked with a know it all smile. Crap. I dont want him to sleep on the floor but I dont want to sleep on the same bed with him so which one do I pick? At the end, my worry and concern for Ichigo won and we ended up sleeping on my bed.

"I just hope no one sees me sleeping on a freaking purple bed and man is it cold in here", he says getting underneath the covers of my bed. "Shut your trap and the heater freaking broke" I growled also getting onto the bed. I faced away from him and laid on my side. I was really getting pissed off. This was NOT supposed to happen. Man, things are going to be akward. Well for me. Can't he see how uncomfortable I am with him now? Obviously not. And he seems so relaxed! Guess I really don't mean anything to him. Just a friend.

"Rukia, why did you run away from me before? And you've been acting weird today, is something up?" I hear him say in a silent almost whispering voice. Oh crap! What am I going to do?


	6. Chapter 6

I swallowed painfully. "N-no things wrong! Why would you say that?" I asked, trembling. I kept my back facing him and I held my breath, waiting for his reply.

"Nothings wrong! Quit shitting me Rukia! I know there is something wrong! Everyone has noticed it and for some reason, they keep tell me and saying its because of me! Even Byakuya said that! So cut the bullshit and tell me what the hell is going on in your head!" he yelled, his voice extremely agitated. I stiffened. Thank god I didn't have to look at his face, are I really was going to lose it. Why did he care anyways? Does he really care about me? Yeah right.

"Why don't YOU stop bullshiting ME? Stop acting like you care when you should be worried over Orihime!" I yelled back, clearly angry. I clenched my fists together and my eyes narrowed. The nerve!

"What are you talking about? Why would I be worried over Orihime?" Ichigo asked with a confused and irritated voice. Why would he be worried?! WHY WOULD HE WORRIED?!

" WHY WOULD YOU BE WORRIED OVER HER? ESPECIALLY BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER!!" I screamed turning around to face him. Tears were rolling down my face unvoluntarily and I did nothing to stop them. I just stared into his shocked eyes with my blurry eyes from the tears.

"Together? What are you talking about? ME and ORIHIME??!" Ichigo whispers in a gentle voice.

"YES YOU AND ORIHIME! I SAW YOU HUG HER AND THEY WAY YOU TREATED HER AFTER YOUR FIGHT!" I said shaking my head as if to get the sight out of my memory. He stayed quiet after that and I didn't raise my head to sneak a glance at him. Ugh! I knew this would happen! And he saw me crying! The shame Im bringing to the Kuchiki name right now...

"Rukia", he whispered so gently. Even softer than how he talked with Orihime that night. He reached down and stroked my hair out of my face and lifted my chin up. I opened my blurry eyes to look at his eyes with my voice still sobbing and choking. His eyes staring into mine made all the pieces of my broken heart just break alittle more, if thats possible. Because I knew I could never have him.

"Your wrong Rukia",he said in a sturn voice and his stare hardening. My eyes widened. He continued, "Orihime is like my friend, like Chad and maybe even Uryu. Though I would never in Hell hug them, but she is still a friend like the others. I didn't want to see her get hurt, but that doesn't mean that I like her more than friends, Rukia. Honestly, Rukia, I thought I was very obvious about my feelings."

I was confused. I was glad he didn't like Orihime that way but what was he talking about being obvious? "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Damnit Rukia! Do I have to spell it out for you?" Ichigo grabbed at his hair, like he was in serious pain to say this. "Who the hell did I get Bankai for? Who did I risk my life countless times for? Who did I get a hollow for? Who saved me and my family at the beginning and gave me the power to protect others? Who?"

I blinked. He couldn't possibly be be talking about me, right? He softly cupped my cheeks with his hands and looked my even deeper in the eye. "You Rukia", he whispers. I felt shock going through my heart. Oh god. I gripped his hands and started sobbing into them.

"I-Ichigo y-your an i-idiot. You t-tell me that n-now." I sobbed out, burying my face into his hands and crying into them. I felt so happy that I actually cried because of it!

I hear him chuckle and he took his arms and wrapped it around my waist and head. I cried into his chest, gripping on his shirt. I soon stopped crying and lifted my head up to see him smiling at me. Its been so long since I had seen his smile! Not just a smirk, but an actual smile! I smiled back. He lowered his head and kissed me. It didn't last long but it still meant everything to me. Who cares if Im being a disgrace to the Kuchiki name? As long as I have Ichigo by my side, I can handle anything.

We spent the night sleeping in each other's arms. I don't know what time we woke up, but I do know we over slept. Because when I opened my eyes, I got a heart attack! There was Byakuya standing in my room, infront of my bed! And here I am with Ichigo's arms around me and mine around him. Byakuya looked really ticked. I lifted my head to look at Ichigo and he atcually was blushing!

"L-listen B-byakuya, we, I didn't do anything to her! It was j-just so c-cold that we h-had to s-snuggle together to keep w-warm" He says quite nervously. I nodded my head furiously. This has got to be the most embarrasing part of my life! But for some reason, Ichigo still didn't remove his hands off me. He even held me tighter! Aw, that big idiot!

"Hn. I don't care what you did. Just don't do it again especially in public. I had came to tell you that Kurosaki needs to get ready for his duties. Being a captain isn't easy and if he isn't serious, he should just quite." And with that, he walked out of the room.

So as I turned my face to look at Ichigo smiling at me, I knew that everything would be alright now. And how stupid was I? Thinking Ichigo had a thing for Orihime. That made my crazy and practically ruined my life! Well I guess love is stupid too. Oh well.

---------

'Crap!' thought Byakuya. He broke that heater specifically so that they had a reason to snuggle(nothing more) but it seems that it was unnecessary. 'Oh well', thought Byakuya as he went to call someone to get that heater fixed.

---------

Orihime peeked through the doorway, and smiled a painful smile. She knew that this would happen, no matter how much she tried to prevent it. Seems like that show of effection he had showed her before was only friendship. It hurt but they deserved each other and she couldn't take them away from each other. She saw long time before how these two looked at each other and how they acted towards each other. She saw that long time ago, and now the only thing she could do is accept it. And she did, no matter how much it hurts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there ya go! Thats the final chapter! Thanks sooo much for all of u how reviewed!! ~hugs~ and also thanks for the annonymous reviews! I couldn't reply back but thanx!


End file.
